


亲爱的Dean

by cora2021



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Bottom Sam Winchester, Happy Ending, Jealous Sam Winchester, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Past Rape/Non-con, Possessive Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Separation Anxiety, Top Dean Winchester, Underage Sex, Unrequited Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cora2021/pseuds/cora2021
Summary: 大概就是Dean和Sam如何艰难地相爱的故事。涉及未成年性。预计会有很多黑暗（涉及rape）和黄暴的东西，每个人都有心理问题。文笔小白，人物崩坏，Castiel有点被丑化了，喜欢小卡的伙伴们慎入。或许会一直很虐，但结尾一定是好的！爱情是这篇文的主题，也可能涉及一些男孩们成长中的其他问题，主要是Sam视角。Dean和Sam之间基本是top Dean/bottom Sam，但是无魂米时可能有TOP Sam
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我的第一篇作品。  
> 亲爱的Dean和Sam，他们一定会很幸福。

山姆视角

“所以，超人，蝙蝠侠都不是真的？” Sam握着汤勺，瞪着碗里的麦片粥。

Dean翻了一个白眼：“嚯，当然不是真的。”

Sam舀一匙，犹豫着问：“那Luna Flower呢？”

Dean咳嗽起来，边咳嗽边笑，“老天，你还可以更傻吗？当然不是！”

“是的，你就笑吧。” Sam愤怒地喉下一口。“天使也是假的，什么都是假的，为什么只有怪物是真的？这不公平！”

“好吧，本来就没什么公平。”

“那圣诞老人呢？” Sam不愿意放弃。

“不存在不存在！神啊，吃你的饭吧！” Dean不耐烦地摊手，就像Sam是个无可救药的蠢孩子。

“你怎么知道呢？你和爸爸没有追捕过，或许在别的地区，别的国家呢？” Sam认真地直视Dean的眼睛。

Sam今年8岁，已经习得了这种温和的尖锐。

Dean看起来真的生气了，不发一言地离开了桌子，坐到门口边擦枪。

留Sam一个人被宇宙的平衡问题缠绕。 

他的家不是一个带着花园的白色房子，而是流动的，跟着爸爸和迪恩到处奔走，居无定所。爸爸总是很忙，结交的都是些很奇怪的人，他们工会满是历尽杀戮与失去后的沧桑。

**_猎人。_ **

Sam起初认为这份职业很酷，猎捕那些普通人不相信的怪物，扫除邪恶贯彻正义，是不折不扣的二十世纪的英雄。

而是对一个孩子来说毕竟是一个模糊的概念，散发着朦胧的圣光，而生活中的各种烦扰和困难辛却那么真实清晰。但更多时候被不安全感和孤独感包围着。

爸爸去哪了？-在福特对付一个树精。

爸爸怎么还不回来？-爸爸不会有事的，他超级厉害。

-你能不能多体谅你的父亲？

-手头有个急活，得了Sammy，不要娘们唧唧的。

他承诺过。——……

10岁那年，Sam交到了好朋友，一个开朗爱笑的女孩，Nancy。Nancy有一个幸福的家庭，她的父母很喜欢腼腆聪明的Sam，Sam连续两周放学后去她家学习，享受南希妈妈泡的牛奶红茶。

此时两人背着书包一边叽叽喳喳地讨论着课堂内容，朝着校门口走去。

然后萨姆看见了停靠在路旁的黑斑羚，爸爸坐在车里，迪恩站在车边向自己招手，神情严肃。

Sam刹住了脚步。感到被生活卡住，卡在此地，不能呼吸。

“ Sam，你还好吗？”

萨姆转过头，南希监督地看着自己。

“我家里人来接我了。”

“但我们今天约好了去看电影呀。”女孩遗憾道。

“不，我走了。”

Sam深吸一口气，挪动双脚，朝黑斑羚走去，走向他的命运。

以后他再没遇到过南希。

他坐在后座上，望着窗外，在心里告别这个小镇，无论Dean在旁边怎么开玩笑也不搭理他。也不质问，只是独自度过安静的，灰暗的时刻。

这种逐渐逐渐形成了他的气质，让他变成了一个阴郁的，不好接近的孩子，他更难交到朋友了。爸爸总是不在，Dean也很忙，而且不知从什么时候开始变得阴晴不定，时而亲切时而冷漠，这让萨姆愈发觉得孤独，甚至莫名地狂躁。

11岁的生日，他独自在家从白天等到黑夜，从期待到死心。

**_我再也不相信承诺了。_** 他恨恨地想。

这个时候，Dean从外面跑进来，兴冲冲地扬起双手的两个袋子，“生日快乐Sammy！”

Sam朝他身后望了一眼，“爸爸没回来。”

这是一个陈述句。

Dean的笑容消失了，有些心虚，“他现在真的脱不开身。”然后又振作起来，“快来吃蛋糕啊。”

“你自己吃吧，我去睡觉了。”

“萨米！” Dean抓住了Sam。

Sam转过头，眉宇间压抑着怒意。

“爸爸让我给你带了礼物，打开看看嘛。”

Sam叹了一口气，拿出了一件包装亮丽的游戏机。

“你念叨好久了。这是最新款的！”

Sam心中陡然升起一股狂躁，“这真的是爸爸给我买的吗？”

Dean没反应过来。

Sam把游戏机往地上一摔，就要回房间，下一刻整个人被拎起来。

Dean揪着他的衣领，神色震怒。

Sam从来没见过这样具有攻击性的Dean，咬牙切齿，眼眶发红，好似能喷出火来。他被吓呆了，嘴唇歪着。

然而紧接着Dean好像比他还承认，松开了手。

萨姆跌在地上，快速向后退去。

“……萨米？”迪恩的声音发抖。

Sam又怕又觉得丢脸，一天的委屈爆发出来，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒掉，往沙发边蜷缩，希望Dean快走开，让他一个人待着。

过一会儿他听见Dean的哭声，Sam抬头观察Dean，见Dean先是抽泣，然后哭得踩一晃一耸的，最后竟然瘫痪在了地上。

这对Sam来说是另一种惊吓，让他忘记了刚才的冲突，听到他哥哥哭得这么伤心，他感到很难过，于是他小声地问道：“ Dean你怎么了？你在生我的气吗？”

Dean看过来，就像从另一个世界中醒来一样，已经哭得麻木了。他擦擦眼泪，摇了摇头，“我不生你的气，Sammy，我永远不会生你的气。”

他站起来，走到Sam身边坐下，拿过Sam的手捏了捏，“对不起Sammy，我不该冲你发火。”

Sam抿了抿嘴，问道：“你有什么伤心事吗？”

Dean伸手摸了摸Sam的头发，淡淡地笑笑：“没事，我能应付。”

**_迪恩的手好温暖。_ **

**_Dean也是小孩子。他一定也想念爸爸，但他比我坚强_ 。**

Sam默默地想着，那天晚上对他的哥哥产生了一种认同，以及保护欲。

拥有一个优秀的兄长，可以说很幸运，也可以说不幸，因为实在有太多比较的地方。

院长到任何地方都潇洒自在，即时在危急关头也富有幽默感，擅长跟三教九流打交道。

爸爸总说“多和Dean学学！”

迪恩总是拍拍他的鼻子，“嘿！老弟，做得很棒，坚持练习，让爸爸刮目相看。”

他一定会成为像Dean那样的硬汉！

Sam一辈子也不会忘记1996年的国庆日。

那天晚上Dean神神秘秘地把他带到树林里的一片空地，绚烂的烟火照亮了夏日的夜空，五光十色，如梦似幻，Sam完全忘记做个硬汉了，围着烟花欢呼雀跃，心头充满跑对Dean的感激。他跑到Dean跟前，一把抱住Dean，真心地篇：“谢谢你Dean。你是世上最好的人。”

Dean皮肤挂着大大的笑容，伸手去摸Sam的头发，“我当然是！”

又一束焰火跃上空中，Sam突然发现Dean的眼睛比焰火更明亮，更美丽，他盯着Dean的脸足足楞了几秒钟，直到发现Dean没在笑而是凝视着自己，一种陌生的羞涩破土而出，于是Sam猛地退开。他跑开几步，拼命把注意力放在烟火上，盯着空着被染红的云彩，眼前却全是Dean的笑脸。

等到烟火放完了，Sam跟在Dean的身后，踩过草丛，惊起几只萤火虫，他没有像往常一样扑过去捉，他的心思全在如何平复不正常的心跳上。

一阵枪声过后，“只有一半上靶，Sam Winchester，你近视了吗？”

Sam坐起身，沉默地看着手中的枪，在自尊心飞涨的年纪，父亲的责备愈发难以忍受。

Dean过来了，蹲在Sam的身旁，“Sammy,别急，谁的枪法都是拿子弹喂出来的。”

Sam神色黯淡，“爸爸总拿你当标杆，你太厉害了，我怎么也赶不上你。”

Dean扑哧一笑：“我有那么厉害吗？Sammy，人外有人，天外有天。”

“你就是最厉害的，将来会是最棒的猎人。”Sam强调道。

Dean微笑着，好像在等他说下去。

“你是英雄，Dean。”Sam说完立刻觉得肉麻且幼稚。

Dean的眼睛瞪大了，头靠过来：“你说什么？”

Sam闻到Dean嘴上威士忌的味道，脸红了。

**_天哪，太近了，我不能看他。_ **

Sam低下头，“我说，你是英雄。”

“我是什么？”Dean的声音低沉，靠得越来越近，呼出的气拂过Sam的耳廓。

**_他明明听见了。_ **

Sam的心猛烈地跳动，然后一骨碌爬起来跑走了。

**_糟糕，我再也不能控制自己的心跳了。_ **

“你哥哥太会泡妞了。”维克多突然说。

“什么？”

维克多嘴往左边一努。

Sam看见Dean和一个金发女孩站在学校的喷泉下接吻，女孩完全沉醉地依靠在Dean身上，Dean闭着眼睛。

“才来一周就把到了校花，佩服。”

Sam无法移开视线，内心积聚起一种害羞混合着酸涩的感觉。

17岁的Dean 只需一个挑眉，无数女孩会为他在心里尖叫。那种不可一世、轻佻狂野的浪子气质没有人能抵挡得住。

**_他身边的女孩不会超过一周。_ **

Sam 呆呆地想着，任何一个人都能成为他哥哥性欲的发泄对象。

他不应该抱着评判的态度，Dean已经过得很艰难了，但是内心深处，他不可避免地对他哥哥产生了某种提防和恨意。

**_我不能落入到那种境地，我不会被Dean摆布的。_ **

突然间，Dean睁开了眼睛，目光直扫过来。

**_他看见我了！_ **

Sam应该转头，但他僵住了。因为Dean盯着自己，亲吻的动作却不停。

**_他为什么看我？_ **

感谢维克多，把他拉走了。

晚上Sam比往常沉默，基于一种微妙的心情，他有意地避开Dean。

熄灯后，躺在床上背对着Dean，Sam以为躲过了这件事。

“你今天看见我了。”Dean的声音吓了Sam一跳。

“……呃，是的，老实说有点尴尬……维克多羡慕你呢。”Sam尽量使自己表现正常。

Dean轻笑一声，捶着Sam的心房，“Yeah，我吻技超一流的。你想学可以教你。”

**_这是玩笑话，不要犯蠢。_ **

但鬼使神差地，Sam说道：“可以吗？”

**_完了完了，你这个可恶的怪胎！_ **

很长时间的安静。

接下来Sam的床垫陷下去，Dean的身体贴过来，Sam可以感受到他的热度。

Sam开始发抖。

“转过来。”Dean听起来真的像射击教学中的命令。

Sam转过身。

Dean的嘴唇印上来，柔软，带着牙膏的味道，然后舌头伸了进来。

**_这是我的初吻。_ **

Sam不知道Dean的吻技是不是超一流，但他腿间已经有了反应。

然后Dean 的胯部贴了过来，开始若有若无地磨蹭。

Sam一定是魔怔了，也开始向前蹭着，腿不觉间伸进了Dean的两腿之间。

Dean的手从Sam的头发摸到他的脊背，然后落在臀部。

Sam不由自主地发出了一声呻吟。

接着一切失控了，Dean的抚摸变得疯狂，接吻变成了追逐、征服，两人使劲往对方身上磨蹭、撞击。

没过多久，Sam猛烈地来了，当他从高潮中恢复时，听见Dean沙哑的声音，“附加服务哈。”

**_我落入了那种境地。_ **

这种事有第一次就会有第二次。

Dean对此不以为意的样子，只是喋血生活的消遣，他可能以为只要不脱衣服就不算什么。

起初是午夜时快速的发泄，渐渐地这种情欲氛围蔓延到了日常生活和训练中，眼神的接触、肢体的冲撞、格斗时的喘息，无意的，逐渐变成有意的。

Dean把夹克系在腰间，在树上灵巧地攀爬、跳跃，他执意认为树上有鸟蛋。

他的脸庞在层层枝叶中若隐若现，皮肤散发光泽，风穿过衣裳的空隙，勾勒出完美的肌肉线条，斑驳的树影在他身上荡漾。

Dean是森林深处最美丽最遥远的秘密。

**_浓墨重彩，如同Pierre Auguste Cot画笔下的少年_ 。**

Dean挺秀的鼻子皱了起来：“Damn it！”他扑空了，从树上跃下来。

**_还要再加点风的力度。_ **

当Dean拨开树丛走向Sam,加利福尼亚最热的阳光从他翡翠色的双眸中猛地照射过来，而文学课上教的东西开始俗气荒唐地涌现。

**_“你像火焰，你是寒光。_ **

**_你是孤挺花的红色，你是月光抚摸下玉兰的银色。_ **

**_当我和你在一起，我的心是个冰冻的池塘，_ **

**_在摇曳的火把下闪闪烁烁。”_ **

Dean在靠近，眼神和Sam交汇，目光透露着审视和思索，似笑非笑。

**_“哪怕我把 自己关紧像捏拢手指_ **

**_你最轻微的目光也很容易打开我_ **

**_一瓣一瓣开，就像春天打开_ **

**_（巧妙、神秘地触摸着）第一朵玫瑰。”_ **

Dean的呼吸近在咫尺，Sam从恍惚中清醒，往后一个趔趄，摔在地上。

没等Sam爬起，Dean的身躯压过来，手臂撑在Sam两侧，就这么俯身凝视着Sam。

Sam感觉自己像猎物。

Dean的喉结滚动，身体慢慢往下压，把牛仔裤的勃起清晰地印在Sam的小腹。

“Dean！不要欺负你弟弟！

父亲的声音从远处传来，Sam以最快的速度弹起，朝父亲的方向走去。

Dean默默地跟在身后。

父亲低头检查装备时，Dean瞬息之间在Sam的嘴角落下一个吻。

Sam的惊惧大于害羞，瞪了Dean一眼，Dean的笑容烂漫无邪，Sam除了原谅别无选择。

这样的调情对Dean来说像呼吸一样随便。Sam心里有声音大喊，“Sam Winchester，你必须停止，你知道这会造成多大的伤害！”

但只要Dean一个眼神，他立刻被荷尔蒙支配了。

他对Dean的占有欲也日益增长，如果他在校园里撞见了Dean的约会，他会找借口拒绝“夜间的消遣”，“今天太累了。”

“好吧，晚安。”Dean耸耸肩。

Sam觉得自己真可悲。

有那么几次，Sam想认真地处理这件事，但他怎么开口呢，难道要说“嘿，Dean，你喜欢我吗”？他光是想象那个场景就胆怯了。

于是他旁敲侧击地问Dean喜欢什么类型。

Dean会回答大波美女，然后列举一些女演员和女主持。

Sam很难过，但他仍然不愿意放弃，就像那些迷恋Dean的女孩一样。

Dean的十八岁生日，父亲远在亚利桑那，Sam去蛋糕店亲自做了蛋糕，Dean和几个高年级混在一起。

当Sam回到家时，Dean并没有在沙发上看电视，家里静静的。

Sam放下蛋糕，打开卧房的门，Dean四仰八叉地躺在床上，听见动静后看过来。

Dean的眼神迷蒙，脸颊红扑扑的，见到Sam后开始傻笑。

“Sammy, 来吧，你可以对我做任何你想做的。”

Sam潜意识里觉得不应该靠近，但他像受到蛊惑般朝床边走去。

Dean脸上的表情绝望又甜蜜，眼睛像海妖般绮媚，嘴唇胭红，美得惊心动魄。

见Sam过来，Dean微笑着伸手握住他的手腕，小幅地晃动。

“Dean，你喝醉了吗？”

“你闻闻不就知道了吗？”说着起身凑到Sam脸旁。

Sam闻到了酒气，“你醉了。”

Dean笑了，声音慵懒又调皮，“我没醉。我只是想让你亲我。”他说这话时，视线落在Sam的嘴上，指腹在Sam的手腕上摩梭着。

Sam抽回手，不敢去看Dean,“我，我给你做了蛋糕。”

“真的吗？”Dean又伸手摸Sam的耳垂。

“我拿来给你。”Sam一溜烟跑出去了。

等他回来时，几乎石化了，Dean把自己脱得光溜溜的。

Sam脑子里警钟大作，马上准备退出去，Dean一个跨步把他拉到了怀里。

“蛋糕。”Sam痛惜道。

“我现在不想吃蛋糕，只要你好好陪我。”Dean舔着Sam的脖颈，一只手伸进他的卫衣，另一只手解着他的腰带。

Sam抖得厉害，忽然拉住他，“Dean，你爱我吗？”

Dean将前额贴着Sam，喃喃道：“我当然爱你，Sammy，我当然爱你。”

他的声音是那样温柔，以至于Sam选择相信了。

Sam就像失去了骨头，对接下来发生的一切没有任何抗拒。

Dean将他拦腰抱起放在床上，一件件除去他的衣服，抚摸他身体的每一寸皮肤。

Dean把他圈在怀里，贴上他的后背，指尖轻揉他的乳头，小声喘息着。

Dean反复用脸颊蹭着Sam，在Sam的肩上轻轻咬了一下。

Dean的吻甜美而贪婪，直到Sam濒临窒息才放开。

Dean把蛋糕抹在Sam的阴茎上，像品尝世上最美味的事物般吮吸。

Dean的手指一根根地进来，躺下来看着Sam骑他的阴茎，嘴巴红肿，微微张着，双手饥渴地伸向Sam的胸口。

Dean的欲望无穷无尽。

Sam摇晃着，摇晃着，弄湿了Dean的胸膛。

Dean的眼神涣散了，用哭腔说：“求求你，Sammy,再亲亲我。”

Sam 屏住呼吸，慢慢抚摸Dean的脸，俯身在他泛着水光的唇上轻吻了一下。Dean满足地叹息了一声，就像等待了好久好久。他伸手抱住Sam，加深了这个吻。

然后Sam感到内部一阵激荡。

自始至终，他都那样温柔，是世上最好的情人。

Dean的高潮退去，脸上露出天真又害羞的笑容，嘴中念着“Sammy, Sammy, Sammy……”就像故事里的精灵，吟唱着歌谣。

可是Sam起身时，Dean突然悲切地说道：“你又要离开我了，Sammy。”

“我不会离开你的。”Sam安慰道。

Dean又恢复了神采，“真的吗？”

“真的。”Sam在Dean旁边躺下，觉得Dean比自己更像小孩。

Dean搂过Sam,兴高采烈地说：“Sammy你对我真好。我们就这样永远躺在月亮上吧，只有你和我，没有人打扰我们。没有章鱼，没有大灰狼，只有我们两个，好不好？”

Sam被逗笑了，“Dean，你真的醉得不行了。”

“你答应我好不好，我会为你做任何事。”Dean的神情如此脆弱，满眼恳求。

“嗯，我答应你。”

Dean松了一口气，满足地抱住Sam，“我会保护你Sammy，永远，永远……”

Sam筋疲力尽，沉沉地睡去。直到清晨时被惊醒，他面对的是一个暴怒的Dean。

“我嗑嗨了你看不出来吗？我是……我会随便抓个人过来操的！”

Dean的眼睛通红，抓着头发，陷入了巨大的恐慌。

“Dean，你，冷静。”Sam试图安慰，但他心里开始绞痛，意识到自己处在一场灾难中。

“该死的，你为什么要和我搭话？”

这话隐含的意思是Sam 利用了他。

**_Sam Winchester是个卑鄙的人，占不省人事的人的便宜。_ **

Sam临睡前积攒了一肚子的甜言蜜语全部化为泡沫，他鼓起勇气轻声问：“Dean，你爱我吗？”

Dean一副惊呆了的样子，就像受到了前所未有的冒犯。

Sam心碎了，扬起下巴：“这样的话，以后我们不要再做爱了。”

**_神啊，你说这句话有什么用？你还企图要挟你的哥哥吗？_ **

Dean好似找回了理智，指着浴室：“去清理你自己。”

Sam遵从了，他现在也觉得自己肮脏。

当Sam在浴室努力不让自己哭出声时，Dean在外面告诉他中午不会回来，让他自己去超市买食物。

Sam出来时，看到Dean的床只剩一个床垫，Dean扔掉了床单、被子和枕头，所有都打扫干净了。

这场灾难已经超出了Sam的承受范围，他头晕目眩，倚靠在墙边。他必须快速地找回自尊，否则无法生存。

那天他在大街上游荡了足够久的时间。

**_是的，我犯了一个错误，我任由扭曲的情欲操纵了自己。_ **

**_是的，我犯了一个错误，现在后悔也没用了，但是我可以修补。_ **

**_我明明知道自己是什么样的人，Dean是什么样的人，我没有及时止损。_ **

**_我还不够强大，我的心智还不成熟，所以我犯了这个错误，人类有可能犯这个错误，我并不是一个怪胎。_ **

**_Dean不爱我……他也不可能爱我。我对他的爱是笑话，有时候我们就是无法控制自己爱上错误的人。_ **

**_为什么Dean能那么坦然地调情？为什么Dean和我这么不同？为什么我生在这样一个家里？_ **

**_……_ **

**_我毕竟生在这个家里，Dean是我的兄弟。_ **

**_没有关系，爸爸不会知道，我们会忘了这件事。我们再也不会提这件事。_ **

Sam眺望远方，他的眼泪干了，看着太阳慢慢落下去，隐隐觉得有什么东西终结了。

一个星期内，他拒绝和Dean说话，直到Dean拉住他，“你在矫情什么？不要让爸爸担心。”

Sam沉默了一会，没想到会受到另一层次的羞辱，吐了一口气，“我明白了。”

他跟着Dean的影子走着，走向黑斑羚。他恨Dean，也恨自己，恨一切。但是他能克服。Sam下巴绷紧，抬头看向前方，眼神坚毅。

于是就像一个进入叛逆期的孩子，在自尊心上受到的伤害压倒了对他大哥的迷恋，过段时间他甚至庆幸起来了，似乎找到了恢复正常的路径。

父亲惊讶于Sam对Dean的崇拜消退得如此迅速，Dean说：“您知道的，叛逆期嘛。”

慢慢地，他觉得自己报复回来了，Dean的每个玩笑他都敷衍地回应，再也没有闲暇时的聊天，越来越投入学校的课程，Dean送的礼物他收下然后搁置起来，每次搬家时“不小心”弄丢。

他能感觉到来自Dean的眼神，无论是恼怒，伤心，还是蔑视，他都体会到了快感。在这样的互动中，他报复的其实是兄弟关系。

Sam没有意识到自己处在矛盾中，一方面他强烈希望回到以前，另一方面他无法消释对Dean的恨与爱。体内永远是狂躁的，他浑身长满了刺，连带着和父亲的关系也变得更剑拔弩张，在猎魔工作中默契度不增反降。

两个月后的一次猎魔中Dean为保护Sam受了重伤。

Sam脑子里全是Dean不断渗血的伤口，血把衣服和裤子都染透了。更糟糕的是蝎人留下的毒素，Dean痛得冷汗直流，最后昏迷过去。

鲍比叔叔联系到了研究变异怪物的哈特医生，后者风尘仆仆赶来的身影，在Sam眼里简直是救世主。

处理毒素的过程中，Sam在屋外徘徊，心悬到嗓子眼，眼泪不住地往下掉。

**_里面躺的原本应该是我。为什么我这么废物？_ **

**_对不起Dean,对不起……_ **

得知Dean终于脱离危险时，Sam心里充满了感激。

在生死面前，他对Dean的恨意，那些报复实在太肤浅了。

**_你的兄长差点为你而死，这样的忠诚，你无以为报。_ **

Sam进屋，踱到床跟前。Dean已经醒了，脸色煞白，见到Sam后眨眨眼睛，嘴型说着：“我没事，Sammy。”然后拉过Sam的手了捏。

Sam没有任何立场甩开他的手。

父亲出门去做收尾工作，留下Sam看护Dean。

只剩他们两个了，Sam惊觉已经很久没和Dean单独说过话了。

Dean抬头看着他，面容憔悴，眼神有些期待。

“Dean，我真的，真的非常抱歉……”

“没必要道歉，我总是罩着你的嘛。”

“请相信我，我绝对不会再犯那样的错误。”

“我相信你，我相信你Sammy。”然后又拉过了Sam的手。

Sam忍住眼泪：“我会坐在这儿陪你……嗯，读书给你听吧。”

Sam抽回手，到书架上挑了一本较薄的。

“圣埃克苏佩里的《风沙星辰》，挺有意思的。”

“是吗？”

Sam坐到沙发上，打开书本，清了清嗓子，开始慢慢地读。

“……比物质上的侵害更深刻危险的，是摩尔人对他作为个人身份印记的威胁。”Sam的泪水终于落到了书上。

**_我太累了，我控制不住了_ 。**

“这个巴克却并没有妥协。他不让自己生命里曾经那个牧羊人的记忆就此消失。”

**_天呐，我真是一团糟。怎么会走到这个地步？怎么办怎么办？_ **

“Sammy，过来，来我身边。”Dean 的声音突然响起。

**_Dean看见我哭了，我还能更丢脸吗。_ **

“……这幢房子虽然如今空无一人，却也绝不允许其他人踏入。”

**_我失去了尊严吗？我曾经有过吗？_ **

“Sammy，please，来我身边。”

Sam翻页，吸了一口气：“巴克闭上眼睛，想象着自己住在白色的房子里，每个夜晚他坐在同一颗星星下，住着棕色房子的人们追逐着风。”

**_我失去了尊严。但我不会接受Dean的施舍。坚强点，我得从泥沼中爬出来。_ **

“……I’m begging you.”

Sam擦了擦眼泪，“……他想告诉我，他准备好了，他的满腔温柔也准备好了，只要能回到他自己的家，他就能将这些感情注入他爱的人心中。”

**_会好的。会没事的。_ **

“Sammy……”

Sam一直读到旧的泪水干掉，新的泪水出不来。从头到尾没看Dean，

“……所有我的朋友，我的敌人，在那一刻全部化作你，向我走来。从此以后，我在这世上再没有了任何敌人。”

Sam抬头，Dean已经睡着了。他放下书本，听着屋外虫声啾啾，接受了来自布特黑夜的温柔。

实际上Sam永远无法为生活做好充足的准备，成长的烦恼没有尽头，他仍然时常狼狈不堪。和Dean的关系不可能回到以前，毕竟人们无法真正隐藏他们的爱与恨，但Sam自信已经能和Dean平和相处了，这很大程度上归功于Dean同样小心翼翼的态度。

青少年时期总容易陷入自己的小世界，觉得自己的那些想法、那些情绪都是独一无二的，但何人的生活不是一场电影？Sam曾经非常不理解加在自己身上的来自家庭的痛苦，然而只要他放眼看看周围，便会消释了大半委屈。

“我爸和我妈各自出轨，还以为我们不知道，真是受够他们道貌岸然的样子。”

“我爸妈都离婚了还偶尔上床，呕~”

“我都说不想学音乐，还逼着我学，就知道把自己没实现的梦想压在我身上。”

……

Sam静静聆听着。

**_因为我的痛苦不独特，所以就不值得痛苦吗？_ **

这个说法当然滥俗，可是有疗效。他更专注于可以获得积极情绪的事情。

“嘿，Sam，碰巧知道solstice今晚到市里巡演，搞到了两张票，去呗？”

“呃，好啊。”

Dean也许是个情场浪子，但对维护家庭关系是执着热忱的。

现在他们并肩走着，随便说着点什么。Sam发现自己已经快和Dean长得差不多高了。

**_我长得还挺快。_ **

当Sam沉浸在小小的骄傲情绪中时，他感到Dean的手背擦过自己的。

Sam的心防顿时筑起，他不自在地往旁边挪了挪。

不多久然他再次感到若有若无的柔软。

**_what the fuck?_ **

**_他在讨好我？用这样的方式？_ **

Sam用余光扫到Dean嘴角的微笑，一个羞怯的，沉浸在岁月静好中的微笑，心中突然涌起波涛汹涌的愤怒。

他停住，面向Dean：“你在……跟我玩什么游戏吗？你觉得我很好摆布？”

Dean皱眉：“……什么？”

Sam笑了，那是一个很短暂很轻微的笑容，饱含了恶毒和讽刺。

“还是你真的，要用这样的方式维系伟大的兄弟情？”

看着呆滞的Dean，他感到一阵畅快，然后转身往来路走。

安德烈骑车出现在地平线尽头，Sam举手打招呼：“嘿，安德烈。”

“嘿！S……你怎么哭了？”

Sam才发觉脸上的泪水冰冷刺骨。

**_我会离开的。离开这一切。_ **

然而在某个宁静的夜晚，凉风暂时吹走了青少年的戾气，Sam会获得一种温柔平和的思考。显见的，他们的成长环境是畸形的，他知道Dean承受了很大的压力，他没有和Dean待一起时，不知道他经历了什么，现今两人的个性，这样的局面，都是可以解释的。

以后的岁月里，时有狂躁与冲突，但这样平和的思考渐进取代了主流。

Sam甚至试图和Dean追求“自我”，当然是徒劳无功的，Dean对家族企业的忠心日月可鉴。

年少时光飞纵即逝。

那天晚上，Sam拿出了斯坦福录取通知书。

他预计到会迎接父亲的狂怒，而他足够坚定。

在父亲说你踏步家门再也别回来后，他感到迷茫，悲苦，但他倔强地迈出了那一步。

院长一句话也没说。

Sam在等公交，听到身后有人跑来。

是Dean。

Sam的鼻子酸了，他想知道Dean会说什么。

然后Dean亲了自己。

**整条公路仿佛在塌陷，Sam的泪水夺取串行而出。**

**_他怎么能？在此时此刻……没有比这更可悲的事了。_ **

Sam猛地将Dean推开，这些年轻人锻炼出的平和理性再一次地，被轻而易举地被攻破了。

Dean向他靠近，他迅速地后退了一步。

一瞬间，他几乎要吐出些酣畅淋漓的话，终于及时抑制住了，好似重新找到了支点，摇摇头，“ Dean，” Dean对他这么残忍，他仍打算好好地告别，基于对兄长的敬重，“我不知道……我有时候看不懂你，”他叹了一口气，“不，大部分时间都看不懂你，我明白，我们的生活太糟糕了。”

“我希望你能开心，真的，你很厉害，虽然我不想承认，你一直是我的榜样。”

“但我希望你，你和爸爸能尊重我，很早之前我就确定了自己的道路，我必须这样做。”

“那么，我要走了。”

Sam眨了下眼睛，泪水滑过面颊。

“这么一瞬间，他突然单纯地渴望一丝家庭的温情，他要独自离开去一个陌生地了。”

司机开始催了，Dean只是沉默着。

_我连一个“再见”也得不到_ 。

Sam擦了擦眼泪，转身上车了。

一直到公交车驶入另一条路，他都没有回头看。


	2. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean的创伤，Dean的爱。

Dean视角

**_滚开！滚开！不要碰我！我要杀了你！_ **

Dean从睡梦中惊醒，泪水浸湿了枕头。

他转头看看另一张床上的Sam，睡容安详。他面对着Sam侧卧着，希望能从弟弟身上汲取到安定的力量。

Dean Winchester，过着刀头舔血的生活，是天生的战士。

他有一个很伟大的父亲，会严肃地完成父亲交予的使命。

他如此崇拜他的父亲，以至于贴心地在很小的年纪扼杀了对温情的需求。

**_爸爸有更重要的事情。_ **

在真正上战场前，他的工作是照顾他的小弟弟。

Sam。

Sam小时候很温顺，不哭不闹，全心全意地信赖自己，因此Dean基本可以出色地完成任务。

不知道从什么时候开始，Sam喜欢问问题了，各种各样的问题，Dean慢慢地回答不上来了。Sam还喜欢问明明知道答案的问题，关于爸爸的，无论Dean怎么答他都生气。

Sam开始在各方面挑剔起来。

可恶的Sam。

可是Dean是大哥哥，他必须包容弟弟。这是他的使命。

Dean迷路了，遇到了大灰狼。

他不是真正的战士，他那么胆怯，翅膀被掰下来时他哭喊着。

断翅的伤痕愈合了，但他时时刻刻觉得仍在发脓。

黑夜总是孤独的，但Sam明亮的眼睛望着自己。

他必须坚强。

有时候他梦见妈妈，唱着温柔的摇篮曲。

有时他梦见爸爸，承诺着战士的荣耀。

有时他梦见Sam。他牵着Sam的手，穿梭在人群中，穿过风，在广袤的草原上奔跑，Sam欢笑着，跑到筋疲力尽了，Sam在他耳边悄悄地说：“Dean，你是我的英雄。”

**_我必须照顾好Sammy。_ **

为了照顾好Sammy，他愿意赤身在淖泥中爬行。

Dean终于又获得了Sam的信赖。他生活的目标简单明确。

Sam开心，他也开心。

Sam难过，他会想办法解决。

夏日烟火足以取悦Sam，他蹦蹦跳跳的身姿就是Dean的生命意义所在。

可是Dean没有想到，Sam竟然如此残忍，还要往他贫瘠的、空洞的心灵土壤埋下种子，让他不由自主地榨取灵魂去供养。

开花了。

Dean后背的伤痕好痛，好痛。

Dean Winchester，谱写杀与操之歌的硬汉，身体里潜藏着过多的渴求。

他心里的那朵花肆意生长着。

Sam吸吮着冰棍时，Dean呆呆地看着他嘴部的动作。

Sam躲在浴室自慰时，Dean躺在床上，闭着眼睛享受这份折磨。

Sam害羞时，Dean在心里尖叫。

靠近Sam时，那朵花会迎风微笑，同时Dean的后背灼痛。

Dean在Sam眼中看到了欲望。

**_必须照顾好Sammy。_ **

**_不是，Dean Winchester，你知道这不是一个好借口。_ **

**_Sammy好温暖，想靠近，想靠近。_ **

没事的，那不是做爱，我们只是互相帮助。

**_为什么想继续靠近。_ **

伤疤越来越痛了，Dean通过不断地和各种女孩约会来缓解这种疼痛。

**_越来越想靠近Sammy。_ **

Dean开始做更多关于Sam的梦，各种绮丽的、芬芳的，但是梦的结尾Sam总会离开。

今天，梦中的Sam如此甜美、真实，徘徊张望着。

**_来吧Sammy，让我取悦你。_ **

Sam好香，好敏感。

Sam骑着Dean，咬着嘴唇。

**_Sammy，Sammy，你舒服吗？我是不是让你很舒服。_ **

Sam到达了终点，目光倾注潮水般的柔情。

Dean全身的渴求到达了沸点，“求求你，Sammy,再亲亲我。”

Sam如此的善良，亲吻了Dean，Dean心里的花怒放着。

Sam多么仁慈，没有离开Dean。

他们躺在月亮上，再也没有人打扰……

这就是童话故事的结尾了，Dean最终得到了幸福。

**_“fuck……fuckfuck！_ **

**_我毁掉了一切！_ **

“Dean，你爱我吗？”

Dean感到后背的伤口一下子被撕开了。

**_Sammy,你为什么要问？你不该问。_ **

Sam变得充满攻击性。

“你在矫情什么？不要让爸爸担心。”

**_Sammy，跟我打一架，可能会让你好受些。_ **

“我明白了。”

**_你明白什么了Sammy？_ **

**_你为什么走了？_ **

蝎人毒辣又狡猾，但Dean及时保护了Sam。

Sam收起了刺，表现得柔软，开始读书给Dean听。

“……比物质上的侵害更深刻危险的，是摩尔人对他作为个人身份印记的威胁。”

Sam的声音发颤。

Dean仔细地观察Sam。

“这个巴克却并没有妥协。他不让自己生命里曾经那个牧羊人的记忆就此消失。”

Sam在哭。Dean着急起来。

“Sammy，过来，来我身边。”

Sam不理Dean，继续读着，继续流泪。

“Sammy，please，来我身边。”

Sam躲进书本和泪水中。Dean的心生疼。

“……I’m begging you.”

“Sammy……”

Dean放弃了，他的手紧紧攥成拳头，安静地听Sam的声音，看着Sam的泪水。

**_Sammy,你在想什么？你害怕吗？为什么你不愿意靠近我？_ **

Dean明白了，Sam，你推开他一次，他就再也不会靠近。

可是Dean强烈地思念Sam。

他在Sam常去的公园躲起来。

Sam坐在桌前，看起来在解一道难题，眉头紧锁，嘴里咬着笔。

**_这是一个不好的习惯。_ **

Dean希望自己是那一枝笔。

过了不久，Sam的眉头舒展开了，面露得意之色。

**_哈哈，小老弟。_ **

有时Sam的同学来了，他们拍拍Sam的肩膀，目光中含着尊敬与欣赏。

一个女孩子在远处停驻了一会，然后走到Sam身边，说话时神色有些羞怯，Sam的笑容友善真诚。

安德烈扛着滑板跑了过来，那孩子和Sam走得很近，最爱搞怪。他不知道讲了什么，Sam睁大双眼，口型说着：“No way!”然后两人开始兴高采烈地讨论起来。

Sam笑得很开心，Dean也跟着笑了。

Dean和Sam一起去看演唱会。

两人并肩走着。Dean在心里哼着歌。

Sam看起来平和柔软。Dean心里的花蠢蠢欲动起来。

于是Dean，愚蠢的Dean试图握住Sam的手。

“你在……跟我玩什么游戏吗？你觉得我很好摆布？”

Dean震惊了。

“还是你真的，要用这样的方式维系伟大的兄弟情？”

Dean的大脑一片空白。他眼睁睁看着Sam走了。

Dean忽然觉得好冷，他站了一会，朝会场走去。

Dean被挤在人群和荧光灯中，还是好冷。

Dean盯着Sam手中的录取通知书，爸爸和Sam在争吵，Dean什么也听不清。

“你踏出这个门，就再也不要回来。”

Sam走了。

不知过了多久，Dean的视线清晰了，那朵花瑟缩着，Dean浑身刺痛。

痛给了他力量，Dean跑出了家门。

**_不能！不能！再等等我，Sammy！_ **

他的血液在沸腾，奋力奔跑，奔向他的生命。

他气喘吁吁地赶到了，Sammy还在等公交车

**_太好了，还来得及。_ **

Sam转过头，决绝中隐藏着脆弱。

忽然之间，那么多的爱意烧得他喉咙疼痛，现在，他全部的爱……

他上前一步，捧住Sam的脸，使劲地亲吻。

Sam推开了他，泪水漫出眼眶。

**_不要哭，Sammy, 对不起，对不起，不要哭_ 。**

Sam往后退了一步。

**_不要躲开我，Sammy，不要_ 。**

“……大部分时间都看不懂你。”

**_我错了，我会努力的。_ **

“很早之前我就确定了自己的道路，我必须这么做。”

**_很早之前？什么时候？_ **

“那么，我要走了。”

**_他要走了，他要走了！绝对不可以！_ **

“你不和我说再见吗？”

Dean的大脑在嘶吼着，震耳欲聋，他的脚一步也没有挪动。

他看见Sam上了车，然后车门关上了。

“Sammy。“他终于憋出一个词。

公交车开走了，消失在路的尽头。

**_他已经走了，不会回来了。他终于离开你了。你为什么不去死呢？_ **

Dean站在路灯下，等待死神的审判。


End file.
